vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ricardovocaloid
Please do not vandalize the Lola page. If you want to make a fanmade Vocaloid please take it to Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Lourdes is not authorized to be in the main Fanmades page. Please give her more promotion and a voice config. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, she has many songs. However, she lacks promotion and she does not have a proven voice config (I am still not sure if this was songeditor-bent or written with an original voice config). These are all technical issues. (For instance, Riza Sotone has been popular with even several Japanese people and sango312's original Kagami video...well, it's really famous.) :If you can provide a voice config as well as promoting her, then I will be more than happy to put it into the Fanmade page. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Found voice config. I apologize. However, there are still issues regarding promotion. Please see the Proposed Fanmade page to see what needs to be fixed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) she has it http://lionoid.blogspot.com/2009/10/download-lionoid-lourdes.html :The site mentioned above is a piracy. I informed it to the authority. --Damesukekun 05:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :El sitio mencionado anteriormente es disponible a piratería. La autoridad fue informada.(translated text from above) Esta es nuestra última advertencia por añadir enlaces ilegales. Antonio Lopez (talk) 06:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Gracias. --Damesukekun 12:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Copyright Violation We have terminated Lourdes due to the piracy of Lola. You have to delete and kill all the illegal download links, remove plagiarizing logo (similar to Crypton) if you want to bring back Lourdes to this Wiki. Damesukekun 06:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :viernes 27 de noviembre de 2009 still has an illegal Meiko link. One-Winged Hawk 17:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, you admitted on the blog one of your UTAU came from Meiko, please do not lie and say it isn't, you've admitted it so lying does not make things better. I even quoted it thus I'm aware that its from a Vocaloid. One-Winged Hawk 17:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) listo! ok, change the blog, delete the links...... HEY!!!! Sofia no is do with Meiko, it is lied i do with Fernanda(TsukiBanryuu)' voice, ask her, she recorded her voice : Pero, el problemo muy importante es que haces la base de datos de Lourdes con la voz de Lola. Es uno delito muy graves por los usarios de Vocaloid y de Utau. Las empresas como Zero-G y Crypton no quiren que nadie usa sus productos como eso. Etiole 01:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) not a UTAU, not Meiko? http://lionoid.blogspot.com/2010/01/second-lionoid-vocaloid-sofia-segunda.html Curiosity... If Sofia is not provided by the person you said! Adress this. Is this not YOUR BLOG telling everyone otherwise? For crying out loud! I want to sign this off for the night, I thought I had seen the last of this for tonight, its 01:13 in the morning! You say Sofia is a UTAU, but what is she ultimately? One way or another, your story isn't making sense. Is this not your confession of Lourdes having UTAUs from Lola?; http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&global=1&q=Lourdes+vocaloid#/d2pd02p *You have an illegal Meiko download on your blog (the password is YOUR username). *You uploaded copyrighted songs on your other blog. *Further more, what you added to your Vocaloid fanmades page pretty much counts as vandalism; this is what talk pages are for. *Also, you confessed on that DA page to passing the "append" around to 4 others, your not even allowed to pass Lola herself around. And note; I made a screenshot of EVERYTHING. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 01:21, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not worried I'm not worried because i'm gonna show you that Lourdes is a Vocaloid fanmade, Sofia is a Fernanda's voice, and Riki is my voice.....and Lourdes Append is only Prototype, no is real : Can you tell me who voiced Lourdes? You keep on insisting that you voiced Riki and Fernanda did sofia's voice, but who voiced Lourdes? Etiole 01:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Dear Etiole Is Lola, but with Gender Factor 22, Lourdes is like a Neru, and she no is a UTAU!!! : What about the Ike Ike cover? You mention that she is an UTAU. You even invoke the fact that you have to stop her due to UTAU rules. Why do that if she's a Vocaloid? Etiole 01:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : : : WDF???? : want evidence? i do :@ Everyone currently posting. :Do note that it appears Ricardo has trouble with English. So instead of attacking his every word, we should understand that much of this is from misinterpretation of his characters background information. Obviously the downloads were the first issue. The second issue is figuring out who voiced his Vocaloid and UTAU characters and if these characters are voiced by a Vocaloid program or if they are voiced from a Human. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :If Append is not real, then why confess to passing it around regardless? Prototype or not you confess to passing it around; Lola's voice is not allowed to be used this way! One copy of the software = one use per person for only Vocaloid. You speak bad english, but the Spannish is not so bad it can't be translated. What is translatable isn't backing you up. One-Winged Hawk 10:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, you now removed the evidence from your DA acount on sharing that Append, this is too late because I guessed you would, remember I screenshot the lot. In fact it was uploaded ot VO forums last night. And that Meiko download still remains, the songs you've uploaded on your other blog remain... The issues most important remain, these two are very illegal. One-Winged Hawk 10:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::To confirm it, Meiko's download is empty. But still the link remains. At least that the files are gone, could you remove the blog post now so we all know its not going to return? One-Winged Hawk 10:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::-Sofia was to be Meiko's Fanmade, i said that i was to fanmade of all vocaloid.....Lourdes=Lola, Sofia=Meiko, Miriam=Luz (http://shinta-girl.deviantart.com/art/Lionoid-Luz-150353627). :::but i got no change meiko' configuration that no sound lika a sakine meiko, o Kaiko...... :::If i have a meiko since 2008....and sofia is create in Jan 1, 2010......You do not believe that they have uploaded more videos of her?......Fernanda give me her voice in oct..... :::In Lola, like another vocaloid, you can change her configuration on within the same vocaloid... :::"Setting" "Singer List"....her configuration no is secret..... :::-Now, with Sofia, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPQ32Psz5T4...........you believe that sound like a Meiko?....if you want, read the video information, and comment......say that Tsukibanryuu/TsukiKaitou.....(she has 2 channel) give me her voice. :::-Riki, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qipc8i5MvJ4.......you believe that is another vocaloid?, all people know, that i no have a Microphone, and a record with my MP4 :::- Lourdes Append, like i do Meiko Append Style, i thought do divers configurations......my friend Risago do 1 configuration http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R8Zlphqcxw, but us not discovery another configuration realist. :::- i upload a video where i show as do that vocaloid sound like a UTAU, without being, within the same vocaloid1 or 2 ::: ::::You didn't clear things up on the Sofia issue because...? ::::Its not meant that statement by anything serious, its just taken you 2 days. ::::I hoenstly don't care for Lourdes' setting as the issue was never that she wasn't a fanmade, we already knew and clarified that. It was the UTAU based Appends (I still have your confession from DA). I will suggest you never make anymore Appends using Vocaloid again, at least with the intent to share with others. At the end of the day, the only thing we wanted was some end for the illegal stuff. I confess, I know veru little on UTAU, so I can only go by what I read around when people say they have done stuff, the videos are meaningless to me, Vocaloid is my area, and I do not "hear" past the UTAU "noise" (the robotic sound the engine generates) enough to be able to tell. Nor do I know the tell-tale signs of robot Vs human recording. ::::Regardless, with most stuff clarified, this leaves a few issues; ::::#the megaupload file containing songs you've reissued without premission, (Silver world - those songs are fine on youtube so long as you give credit where it is due, but you did not write them all and some are protected by copylaws) ::::#to remove that Meiko blog entry so we know your done sharing her for good. ::::#I note, you have MP3s on songs; again, you should not do these kind of things unless you know for sure you are legally allowed to pass the MP3 of songs you didn't write around. We cannot restore any video link because of it. :::::Also, to clarify, none of this was meant to be a direct attack on your, nor Lourdes, it was aimed to get you to clean out your blog and hopefully, your act. I went to VO forums asking for language help. Yes, we're annoyed, but you said things that were contridicted elsewhere I'm begging you, if you use a blog, make sure your actions are clear on the blog. Your UTAU got blacklisted because you didn't just adress issues straight away and people got annoyed. Anyone can read a blog, and thats the trouble. ::::Lourdes wikia page was vandalised because you had stuff that upset a few people. Until the page was blocked, no one told us why the vandals were attacking it. Vandals WILL often use wikia sites to attack people with. This is how we got involved, you ended up dragging this website into the scanrio we have now. We had a choice between deleting Lourdes' page or protecting it indefinately to prevent vandals, but until the issues were adressed we could not restor the page. ::::A final English fans might not be so harsh, but the Japanese fans, if they get angry can often react to things like this as they are often passionate about there work. Its important the western fandom doesn't do things like this, esepcially as in your case where everything was so open... I've seen a reaction to westerners stealing work of a serious nature as well, this was on fanart level and about 6 or 7 years ago, with a different fandom. Thats how damaging it can be for both sides. Japanese fans are often very passionate about their work, and some communities don't view the western fandoms in good light... And for often very good reasons. Already, I know of a case where a MMD maker stopped handing out MMD filespublically because someone re-uploaded a file of theirs... ::::Okay, we can properly re-open Lourdes page with the full story now on Friday, but with limited things until you deal with the remaining issues. It might be an idea to use a anon name instead of your own, to protect you from further harassment. We cannot link to your videos right now, I have a feeling I'm going to be able to only upload one picture to her page, but pixel late it to protect the identity of your Fanmade until the dust settles. Those are issues to adress on Friday with the other wikia staff though. One-Winged Hawk 00:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::________________________________________________________________ :::: ::::Sorry for video quality, but i haven't ScreenCapture.....i record with my telephone. ::::Evidence A: Lourdes in Vocaloid1 ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM9MIdwrEbo ::::Evidence B: Utau Style, but no is Utau, Try it with another Vocaloid1 or 2, is true ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6r3mSYhhPNQ ::::Evidence C: Fernanda' voice bank, she sent me the *.RAR in 01/11/2010 ::::listen her......no is meiko ::::And Sofia Demo, is upload 4/11/2010 ::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryaM9jyRY9Q ::::